


Outside, Dawn Breaks

by nhixxie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also consensual somnophilia always has a bit of dub-con in it so, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Edgeplay, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Rimming, U just have to trust me when I say these two have been doing this for a long time, U see this is a very niche interest piece I wrote solely for my pleasure, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, and that this is a part of their usual sex regimen lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: I have nearly forgotten how much I despise the smell of burning flesh, Alec muttered.Magnus remembers sauntering around Alec, close enough that their tunics brushed against each other. Magnus’ skin was still healing from the holy fire that lapped at it moments ago.I suppose, Magnus drawled, injured hand flexing and unflexing,one gets used to the odor when one burns bodies for a living long enough.Magnus is a vampire and Alec is vampire hunter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946812
Comments: 31
Kudos: 180





	Outside, Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 4/5 of my Kinktober 2020 fics, filling the prompt (consensual) somnophilia. It's one of my favorite kinks and I'm glad I'm finally able to contribute something to the short list of fics under the Malec tag. Please PLEASE read the tags and warnings. I accept no criticism and no purity policing if this squicks you.
> 
> I'm @nhixxie on twitter and follow #nhixxiefic for any livetweeting!  
> Enjoy!

In the early hours where the moon hangs high in the ink-blot sky, Magnus doesn’t sleep.

It is both a blessing and a curse. Being awake when everybody else is asleep gives Magnus a reprieve from life as it continues around him. The silence that befalls the torch-lit hallways of the castle is different at night. Alec still finds it eerie. To Magnus, it is comforting.

Magnus despises leaving Alec alone in bed, but times such as these bring him out of the comfort of his love’s arms and into the cold halls.

In the two o’clocks and three o’clocks of the early morning is where Magnus finds time to rifle through the old tomes he has collected since the early seventeenth century. The castle library teems of these aged leather-bound books containing anything from accounts of a Parisian household to retellings of old pagan rituals witnessed by passersby. Magnus started collecting books in an attempt to understand how humans viewed vampires and other creatures of shadows, while also nursing his narcissism. He soon found out that most accounts about him are always overly dramatized and severely inaccurate.

Some Shadowhunter tomes, however, are downright slander.

Magnus closes his eyes and summons one of them in his hands. It materializes within his palms with a lick of golden magic. He takes a seat on an armchair close to the warmth of the fire, the dark walnut frame glistening under the flame. Magnus peels back the leather cover.

Magnus has to remind himself that touching the pages wouldn’t burn. Vampire hunter texts are usually protected by their own brand of angelic magic, hostile to any creature of the Shadow World. This particular book Alec himself purged of its hidden runes.

Magnus remembers the memory so vividly as if it’s a painting hung on the castle walls.

 _I have nearly forgotten how much I despise the smell of burning flesh_ , Alec muttered under his breath as he held the book in his hands, the pages thrumming with angelic energy.

Magnus remembers sauntering around Alec, close enough that their tunics brushed against each other. Magnus’ skin was still healing from the holy fire that lapped at it moments ago.

 _I suppose_ , Magnus drawled, injured hand flexing and unflexing, _one gets used to the odor when one burns bodies for a living long enough._

The words made Alec fall silent, hands stilling. The words were meant to maim, and Magnus relished in the thought that it had carved deeply.

Back then, the thought of taunting Alec of his vampire hunter upbringing brought Magnus immense pleasure. It was why he kept Alec despite the knowledge that he was more than a prisoner abandoned by The Clave to rot in his dungeons. Magnus didn’t care for espionage as he had nothing to hide, but a spy as sharp-tongued and pleasing to the eyes as Alexander Lightwood, the eldest of Idris’ most notorious vampire hunter family – if he was to be spied on, Magnus was going to have his fun.

Nowadays, Magnus would rather hurt himself than hurt Alec.

Magnus scoffed. _You Shadowhunters have been so attuned to killing that things that should terrorize your dreams - blood, flesh, dismembered bodies of creatures simply trying to survive – only come as afterthoughts._

Magnus was surprised to hear heaviness in Alec’s words.

 _I cannot help how I was_ , Alec lamented, frowning at the book in his hands. _Behind the walls of The Clave, to stray in any shape or form is punished. Their fears became my fears, their prejudices my prejudices. I grew up knowing nothing else, and I did not know any better._

Alec withered into himself, his once-proud shoulders heavy with dismay. Magnus stepped back, nearly guilty at the pain he had caused. It was disconcerting to feel remorse over someone whose entire bloodline decimated Magnus’ people.

Magnus realized then, that before his very eyes, he was witnessing things he had once thought impossible with Nephilim – he was seeing understanding. He was seeing guilt; Alec wore it on his shoulders, a blood-red cloak. And for the first time in the many centuries of tenuous interactions with many Shadowhunters, Magnus saw the possibility of change.

Magnus produced Alec’s Nephilim blade in his palm, the same one Alec used in his first attempt to kill Magnus on their first encounter. Magnus had kept it in his possession, a trophy for having one of The Clave’s most revered vampire hunters trapped in his dungeons. It seemed like a time so long ago. Upon the sight of it, Alec’s eyes softened with both recognition and longing. Nephilim blades were more than weaponry to Shadowhunters, Magnus knew.

 _You have seen everything, Alexander_ , Magnus says steadily. _For many moons, you have roamed this castle in search of something The Clave wants you to find. I let you._

Alec merely flinched at the revelation that he had been found out. Magnus loomed over him, golden eyes searching. Alec felt the tip of his sheathed blade trace the line of his jaw, gently but pointedly, as if the touch bore a message.

 _You know now that vampires do not drink human blood_ , Magnus continued, _that we are not agents of dark witchcraft, but pure magic. That we are immortal scholars._

Magnus pressed the blade back onto Alec’s hands. A chance for change. A choice. _Now you know better._

That day, Magnus slept in his bed half-thinking he would be killed in his sleep. Instead, he awoke at night with an unbroken chest, and Alec burning angelic runes off every Shadowhunter tome in Magnus’ library. It was also the first time Magnus saw Alec smile. It was small, a barely-there curling of the lips, but there it was. Since then, it was a gradual, quiet shift to something neither of them ever expected.

Magnus flips another page, seemingly reading, but not truly. He came to his library in search of enlightenment, but he knows there is nothing in any of his books that will give him the answers he needs. If anything, all Magnus found in his search is a powerful longing for the human that soundly sleeps in his bed.

 _A few pages more_ , Magnus thinks to himself, _then I will retire._

Magnus finds Alec still asleep by the time he slips through the bedroom door.

Alec’s sleeping form is blanketed by fine linen and framed by the deep-red curtains of their four-poster bed. An ornate sculpture forms the canopy, standing like artwork against the brass chandeliers hanging off the ceiling. Magnus flicks his fingers and flames ignites the wicks some of the candles, pouring soft light into the room.

Gingerly, Magnus climbs onto the bed, careful not to disrupt the mattress underneath him. With a quiet sigh, he settles beside Alec.

Alec is most at peace like this, Magnus thinks. In his waking moments, he carries the weight of being a vampire hunter whose eyes had been opened. He is burdened with the knowledge that what he had known to be true for most of his life is false. Every day, he fights with himself.

Magnus reaches out, gently touching the thick splays of Alec’s eyelashes against his cheeks. Alec doesn’t stir, only deepens his breath, filling his lungs with air and huffing it out of pink lips. Magnus remembers the first kiss they shared, by the tall library windows, with the view of a cloudless night sky. Magnus had laughed out an apology; he had forgotten to retract his fangs.

 _I quite liked it_ , Alec smiled teasingly, Magnus raising an amused brow in return. Their second kiss quickly followed the first, and the third, and the fourth. It was easy to do so within the safety afforded to them by walls of Magnus’ home – their home.

The thought makes Magnus smile against his pillow. He presses a kiss against Alec’s shoulders where one of his runes sits. Magnus runs another gentle touch across Alec’s chest, following the line of his collar bone.

Magnus’ fingers wander down to touch the chain that settles at the valley of Alec’s chest. Right at the loop, Magnus finds one of his rings. He pitches an elbow into the pillow and props the side of his head against his palm.

It is a rare sight to see this ring, one that bears the inscription of a cursive ‘M’ and is kept under Alec's tunic at all times. Many moons ago, Alec found the need to come back home upon hearing that his sister had fallen ill. In order to maintain their façade of Alec still following orders, he had feigned escape from Magnus’ castle. Magnus did not know when Alec would be back, or if he would ever be back.

They made love the first time that night. The night Magnus decided to let Alec go was the night Alec held onto Magnus as tightly as he could, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Magnus’ skin, his cock buried deep within Magnus’ warmth. They never let the sentiment leave their lips, but they both wished nothing more but for the moon to never set and the sun to never rise.

Alec awoke that morning with a ring hanging from his neck and an empty bed. Magnus merely watched from his library window as Alec mounted his horse and galloped away. Despite centuries of being alive, Magnus was never any good with goodbyes. Especially not with the people he loved.

Magnus places the ring back onto Alec’s chest, who shifts minutely at the sensation. It makes Magnus sit up, pressing a soothing kiss onto Alec’s temple, right at the small cut on his brow. Alec stirs almost to a point of awakening, but instead, he wrestles against the blankets, rucking it down to his waist until he lays on his belly.

The sight pulls a pained exhale Magnus’ lips.

Long, silver scars mar the plane of Alec’s back. A fortnight strapped to a whipping post in the middle of Idris as punishment for blasphemy against The Clave. Isabelle said Alec almost died. The Lightwood matriarch and patriarch, instead, begged for excommunication. They peeled Alec off the whipping post nearly bereft of breath.

It took more than an Iratze to save him. That night, Idris’ most decorated vampire hunters knocked on the door of a vampire’s castle`.

 _Why?_ Magnus wept, brushing the hair out of Alec’s eyes. The enchanted ointment that sat on the deep wells of Alec’s wounds glimmered in gold. _Why bear torture?_

 _Because_ , Alec muttered, _I know better. And I cannot simply stand idly by._

Magnus shook his head, pressing his mouth against the back of Alec’s hand.

 _Magnus, this is how I make my way back to you_ , Alec whispered through his exhaustion, _I’m without a home. I have no power. I am but a mere human._

Alec gazed at Magnus as if relinquishing the life he had once known was the simplest thing in the universe.

_Will you still have me?_

Magnus tearfully laughs at the words as he remembers it now. He presses his mouth along Alec’s scars, kissing soothingly against the blemished skin as Magnus rises to his knees. Beneath him, Alec shudders in his sleep, and like this Magnus would wholeheartedly have him.

Magnus kisses every thickened scar that will never feel, every deformed rune that will never glow. This Alec who is forever marked and divested of power - Magnus would earnestly have him.

Magnus draws the linens back and lets the warm candlelight wash over the naked form of the man he loves. Alec shudders again at the sudden coolness, burying his face into the pillow. Magnus kisses the small of Alec’s back, fingers raking softly down the globes of his ass. Alec sighs softly, shifting against the bed.

“Magnus..” Alec murmurs, sleep still unbroken. Magnus smiles softly.

“I am here, my love,” Magnus whispers, kissing further down Alec’s back until he reaches the cleft. He takes a soft bite into the round flesh, fangs scraping against Alec’s skin just how he likes it. A ghost of a moan flutters off the ledge of Alec’s lips, blooming Magnus’ cock within his drawers. Magnus gives the bitten flesh a soothing swirl of the tongue before he parts the two globes apart, unearthing Alec’s puckered hole.

Magnus deposits a loving kiss upon the flesh before sweeping the flat of his tongue against it. Magnus brushes his lips against Alec’s entrance yet again, licking a more pressing stripe this time. Alec cants his cock against the mattress under Magnus’ ministrations, his jaw falling slack with sleep-addled pleasure.

 _Beautiful_ , Magnus extols, thoughts alighting with wonder as he settles between the long lines of Alec’s legs. Magnus laps and kisses the ring of muscle that begins to tighten and untighten beneath his praising mouth. By the time Magnus breaches Alec with a pointed tongue and a lone finger, Alec is gently but continuously rutting into the sheets, huffing and whining into the pillow.

“A-ah, Magnus,” he mutters, brow creased, “Please..”

“I will take care of you, darling,” Magnus promises, giving Alec’s scars another affectionate kiss. Alec breathes beneath Magnus, melting back into the bed.

Magnus opens Alec slow and steady, careful to coax him just at the edge of consciousness, but not enough to break his somnolence. Magnus cannot bear bringing Alec back to a waking world where his peace is disrupted by self-flagellating thoughts – at least not yet.

Alec becomes pliable under Magnus’ touch by the third finger; cautiously, Magnus raises Alec’s hips just enough that he can curl oil-slicked fingers around Alec’s weeping, hardened cock. Magnus languidly works Alec’s straining length within his fist, letting each nerve ending pique with electricity and wind down again. Magnus draws gentle circles around the head, his thumb stopping so painfully slow as it sits at the slit.

Alec pants and moans beneath Magnus. Every time Alec rolls into Magnus’ grasp in search for more friction, Magnus stops, pressing a kiss against Alec’s hip instead.

“Almost there, my love,” Magnus says soothingly, “I will wake you soon.”

Magnus takes his own cock in his hands, half-hard but unattended in favor of Alec’s pleasure. He works it within his tight palm until it stands erect, pearling at the slit. With a steady exhale and yet another press of the lips against Alec’s shoulder, Magnus aligns himself and pushes in.

Magnus buries himself down to the hilt to the hymn of Alec stirring with a breathless moan. Magnus threads his fingers within Alec’s, gripping just the right side of tight as he pulls back and rolls his hips gently, just enough for Alec’s eyes to flutter open.

“Good morning, love,” Magnus can’t help but smile playfully against Alec’s skin, “You fell asleep.”

“Damn it,” Alec groans throatily before his frustration is fucked into pleasure with another thrust from Magnus. “A-ah, gods..”

“You said to wake you up if you do,” Magnus moans breathlessly as he grinds languidly but deeply into Alec. Every thrust brushes the tip of Magnus’ cock gently against the spot that makes Alec weak in the knees. “I do hope you don’t mind my methods.”

“You chose very wisely,” Alec murmurs, canting his hips back to meet Magnus’, “Are you to fuck me as if I am a damsel, or might I suggest putting your back into it?”

Magnus laughs, licking a stripe up Alec’s neck as he presses a fang-laden kiss against the skin. It makes Alec stutter on his exhale, body roiling underneath Magnus.

“I am but a humble servant,” Magnus smirks as he falls back onto his knees, bringing Alec along with him by the waist. He pulls back his cock to a point of unsheathing before thoroughly thrusting in, leaving Alec bereft of his sharp-witted sentiments.

“ _Gods_ ,” Alec groans, “A-ah.. right there, Magnus..”

Magnus fucks steadily into Alec. His sac grows tighter with every thrust, pleasure crackling through his spine akin to bolts of lightning as Alec receives Magnus’ cock beautifully. Magnus whispers, “Tell me you dreamt of me.”

“Yes,” Alec gasps, fingers curling mercilessly against the sheets.

“What did you dream of?” Magnus murmurs, splaying himself against Alec’s back. He grinds his cock faster into Alec’s trembling body, the bed creaking symphonies under them.

Alec’s hands grasp the headboard. He says breathlessly, “My past – ah – my present.. my f-future..”

Magnus gently rakes his nails across the curling of hair across Alec’s chest, where it finds a bud and rolls it beneath the pad of a finger. Alec bucks beneath him, shuddering.

“That’s poetic, darling,” Magnus grins slightly, “But I asked if you dreamt of me.”

Alec doesn’t speak. Instead, he releases his grip against the headboard and threads his fingers against Magnus’. Alec holds their twined hands against his heart.

Magnus feels an ache bloom at the bottom of his throat. The realization is soft as it settles in his chest, but it sweeps the air from his lungs all the same. Magnus clutches Alec against him, his mouth pressed against the silvery scar on the base of Alec’s neck as he begins fucking Alec with wild abandon. Alec takes his cock in his free hand and jerks it desperately. Fervor rises in Alec's gut, an eagre over the shore, and with Magnus’ name on his tongue, he comes in pearl white across the linen sheets. Alec gasps, trembling in the aftershock of his pleasure. With a few final thrusts Magnus comes shortly after, fangs piercing against the flesh of his own lip as Alec’s delicious tightness wrings him to completion.

Magnus lays them both down onto the bed. His come-slicked cock slides of Alec easily, and once Magnus has unsheathed, Alec flips onto his side, meeting Magnus’ gaze. Alec is red-cheeked and panting, a thin sheet of perspiration shining on his forehead. Magnus kisses it away, salt settling on his tongue.

“Just because I fell asleep does not mean you are right,” Alec mutters, calloused fingers lightly tracing Magnus’.

“What kind of vampire is awake during the day and asleep during the night?” Magnus chuckles. His humor shrouds the hesitation in his words. He entwines their fingers together.

“I felt the bed shift. You left in the middle of the night,” Alec says quietly, “Did you find the answers you were looking for?”

 _Would you turn me_ is what Alec truly asks. Magnus still doesn’t know. It’s a question to which Magnus believes he will never have the right answer.

“Magnus, I did not lie,” Alec murmurs, his breath, “You are what I gladly remember in the past, what I cherish deeply in the present, and what I look forward to in the future.”

Magnus blinks the glassiness from his eyes as he culls their joined hands against his heart. A heart that had been taught lessons that could only be learned through betrayal and broken trust.

“You need not answer now,” Alec says, “But I do need an answer.”

Magnus nods. “Alright.”

Alec gathers Magnus into his arms. They fall asleep.

Outside, dawn breaks.


End file.
